Possession
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Don't look into his eyes; they will only entrance you and manipulate you. Don't listen to him; his words will only convince you that everything is alright—but it isn't! His beauty will place you in a trance—one that you will never escape. Being his possession is dangerous.
1. Preface

**Preface:**  
>Edited: January 21, 2013<p>

**A gasp was emitted from the **back of her throat as soon as her eyes landed on the victims that pleaded with him. Their limbs were twisted in odd angles, making their bodies lean downwards. Grime layered their bodies—their nearly broken forms.

Haunted eyes stared back at her, and she turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to see them. Their gazes burned her flesh. Their eyes reminded her of death, and she couldn't afford to think about death any more.

"You are my newest possession, Leah," he whispered to her. He placed his chin on her shoulder, leaning downwards so that she could see him from the corner of her eyes.

He breathed in and out repeatedly, sniffing in her fear. He thrived on her fear because it made him strong. Her energy and negative emotions drove him insane with desire.

"You are mine, Leah, but you will end up like them if you don't do my bidding. All of these prisoners used to be my possessions, but they weren't useful after a few days. Hopefully, you are useful—or else I'll have to toss you in this cell. I'm sure they would appreciate your company. Look at them, Leah."

Pushing her forward, he forced her to look at the prisoners. She gasped when their fingertips touched her flesh, silently warning her of the suffering. Being his possession was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1: Pretend

Chapter 1: **Pretend**  
>Edited: January 21, 2013<p>

**She could feel them. **Their eyes scorched her back. Their nearly silent murmurs drove her insane. They were planning to attack soon from what she had heard.

Footsteps followed her into the forest, but she pretended not to notice. She was driving herself insane. Her eyes darted back-and-forth continuously, but she could not see them. Leah was convinced they were there, but whenever she tried to tell her pack, they blocked her out and ignored her. She pretended it didn't hurt.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her, but she swallowed it and pretended not to be afraid. Leah was a woman, and she could not afford to be afraid of nonexistent monsters. Monsters who lingered in the dark and followed her. She snapped herself from her trance and tried to ignore the footsteps behind her.

Loud voices resounded in her ears, making her flinch and clutch her body in her hands. She closed her eyes and pretended not to notice their presences. They did not exist. They were like monsters—cruel to theirs believers, but overall, they were not real. She was not a believer.

Count to ten and everything will be alright.

One...

The footsteps ambled forward.

Two...

She could hear their breaths.

Three...

Her heart thrashed in her chest, and her blood pounded in her ears.

Four...

Her eyelids twitched continuously from the fright that crept forward.

Five...

She exhaled curtly and clutched herself close.

Six...

Leah could hear them plotting against her, and she could feel their eyes roaming her body.

Seven...

She couldn't hear anything over the roar of her heart.

Eight...

There was silence.

Nine...

She couldn't hear anything anymore.

Ten...

Hesitantly, Leah opened her eyes and peered at the darkness that surrounded her. Her breaths nearly halted when she realized she was safe. It had been her imagination all along. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips, and she touched her chest to reassure herself.

"It wasn't your imagination, Leah. We are here."

A bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips when she was thrown onto the ground. Immediately, she closed her eyes and pretended that she couldn't hear them chuckling. She pretended she couldn't feel their power and authority; she pretended they weren't hurting her. Leah wanted to fight back and tell her pack, but she couldn't. They wouldn't save her anyway. They would think she was a good riddance.

From under the darkness of the night, she pretended they cared and would wonder where she was. She pretended that they cared about her—even though her frail heart knew they didn't care.

* * *

><p>Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is just the introduction. The next chapter will be longer, and I already have it planned, so that will be uploaded soon. I am going to focus only on this fan fiction, so I won't stop halfway again. Thanks for reading! If there are any questions or comments, please review or message me. Thanks! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Claimed

Chapter 2: **Claimed**

Edited: January 23, 2013

**Pain enveloped her and warned** her of her future. Abruptly, she jolted upwards and groaned at the searing pain that impaled her body. Hasty breaths billowed from her nose as she held herself. Her eyes stung from the lack of light, but after she blinked a few times, she adjusted herself to the darkness.

Pleas for mercy filled her ears, causing her to flinch. She covered her ears and sealed her eyes, trying to ignore the suffering that surrounded her.

Where was she?

Shudders slithered down her back as bellows flowed around her, filling her with fear. She tried to ignore the pain, the screams, and the roar of her heart, but it was impossible. Leah was aware of everything around her, and it terrorized her.

Faintly, she could hear footsteps meandering toward her. They were barely audible, but she could hear them. It interrupted the screams, the moans, and the pleas. Everything became silent; no one dared to interrupt the sound of the footsteps—not even her. She could barely see over the thick veil the night provided, but it eased her.

If she couldn't see anything, she had nothing to fear.

"Guards, open the shape shifter's cell. I've been expecting her arrival."

The voice was deep and manly, tinged with arrogance and pride. It was the voice of evil because malicious intents and threats were carefully hidden behind his words. Leah swallowed her fear as the footsteps stopped in front of her cell. She wiped the ground with her fingertips, desperately trying to ignore the man's intense gaze.

Silence engulfed her, and for a moment, she thought the strange man had left. She couldn't hear anything—not even her breaths or her heart. Alarmed, her head snapped upwards, and she yelped when she noticed steely eyes were staring at her with mild amusement.

In his eyes, she could see souls withering and perishing. They yelled and thrashed in his gaze, hatefully muttering about their deaths and revenge. He blinked and smirked at her as soon as he noticed her panic. She had seen his victims' suffering. Maximus was their master, their lord, and he deserved their souls. He devoured their energy, their life source and souls, so he could continue to live.

"Who are you?"

A chuckle was emitted from the back of his throat as he neared her and allowed his hands to touch her face. She flinched and cowered against the wall, which only entertained him. He loved Leah's fear because it drove him insane with desire. Her beauty only enticed him further. Maximus wanted her, and he was going to get her—even though she wasn't his.

Maximus knew she couldn't see, but that only entranced him further. He would be able to instill doubt and fear into her mind by claiming her at night. Under the darkness of the night, he observed her quivering figure, which was slender and tall.

Swarthy flesh that was tinged with gold covered her entire body. Raven ringlets cascaded down to the base of her neck, which was constricted, and whirled around her delicate facial features. Fright contorted her features, causing her to gnaw on her bottom lip, which jutted slightly. Dark eyes peeked at him with determination and poorly masked fear.

She was stunning and his. Leah Clearwater was his because she was his possession.

"You are mine!" he growled as he lunged forward and pinned her to the ground. She screamed as his teeth grazed her neck and roughly pierced her flesh. Leah bellowed with all her strength as he greedily claimed her, removing her energy.

Unbearable pain ripped through her body, tearing her apart. Dark spots invaded her eyesight and blinded her, not allowing her to see anymore. Her chest heaved up and down repeatedly, but after a few seconds, it shuddered and then stopped. Leah had slipped into a blissful sleep. She had managed to escape reality, but she had not managed to escape the claim. She was his.

* * *

><p>In the forest, a hush fell over everyone as Sam stalked forward and eyed all of them with anger. His silent fury frightened them, but they didn't say anything. Quiet whispers escaped his lips, but no one could understand him. His fingertips roughly tousled his locks before he stopped and glowered at them.<p>

"Leah has been taken. She was taken under our noses, and we did not realize. Who was doing patrol tonight?" he inquired challengingly as he swaggered forward and raised his chin.

Embry ambled away from the crowd and lifted his shoulders up, so he could show Sam that he wasn't intimidated; however, the instant Sam's eyes landed on his, he wanted to cower and fear.

Quil accompanied him, faithfully standing beside him. He comforted him by glancing at him from the corner of his eyes and by standing beside him. Furiously, Sam stalked forward, much like a predator, and punched Embry in the jaw. He glared and growled at Quil, whose eyes were immediately set on the ground. No one dared to irritate Sam further.

"As a pack, we are supposed to protect each other. How come you didn't protect Leah?" he asked, clearly enraged by their actions.

"We couldn't smell them, Sam," Embry said carefully. "We couldn't smell them or even see them. We didn't ask for help because we thought it was us. There wasn't anything suspicious. It wasn't until we tried to reach Leah did we actually know that she wasn't present here—or anywhere. She had completely disappeared...almost as if she was dead."

Silence engulfed them. Sam's eyes hardened, but he no longer glared at Embry. A defeated sigh escaped his lips, and his shoulder involuntarily slumped. He had to find Leah. She was his first love, and although he didn't love her anymore, he had to find her. It was his duty.

"We will find her," he stated determinedly. "We will look for her, and we will find her. Do not worry, Leah. We are looking for you."

* * *

><p>Hello! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Chapter three will be posted soon, since it's almost finished. Please check out my other stories, and my stories on Wattpad under the name DannyDeAngelus. Thanks! Have a great day!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Alek Drakos of Immortalis

Chapter 3: **Alek Drakos of Immortalis**

Edited: January 26, 2013

**Lucent light nearly blinded her.** She blinked continuously, peering up at her new surroundings with raised eyebrows. Her fingertips gingerly grazed the smooth surface of the platform she was on. Greedily, she hugged the covers close to her body and absorbed the warmth they provided. Warmth surged through her body, which no longer quivered.

Where was she?

A cell with sneering guards filled her mind. Footsteps resounded garishly in her ears once more, bringing fear into her mind. She tried to push the fear away from her head, but she couldn't. It was a constant reminder of where she was and her conditions.

Bruises coated her flesh like a second skin, marring her flawless complexion. Hand prints and nail marks layered her wrists, where she could see veins jutting out slightly. Her tongue ran over her chapped lips, which were layered with tiny blotches of blood.

Curiously, she swiped her tousled locks away from her and arose from the platform. Immediately, the warmth from her body radiated from her figure, which trembled immensely from the loss of heat. Her teeth clattered as she held herself. Leah's eyes wandered around the room until she found what she was looking for: a door—an escape.

Unconsciously, she shivered and sprinted forward. Leah wrapped her hands around the doorknob, but she stopped. Frowning, she tried to open the door, but her hands wouldn't respond. They were frozen on the doorknob, refusing to move because of his orders.

_She was his._

Leah shook her head as she desperately tried to open the door. Cries escaped her lips when her limbs wouldn't respond with her. Searing pain attacked her neck, and she bellowed when it grew unbearable.

"Why can't I open this door?" she questioned as she removed herself from the door. Immediately, the pain ceased but her curiosity was peaked.

Consciously, she wrapped her fingers around her neck and searched for the claim. Her fingertips tentatively sought the claim, and once she remembered Maximus's place, she moved her hands in that direction. From the back of her throat, a yelp was emitted when her fingertips touched the claim, which was tender and imprinted on to her skin.

Tears pricked her eyes when the claim scorched her skin and brought pain to her body. She couldn't take it anymore! Leah collapsed into a heap of limbs on the ground, and she clutched her stomach so she wouldn't hurt herself. She couldn't take the burn or the pain; she couldn't take the claim any longer—even though she had just been claimed.

The claim made her feel dirty and lustful. An uncomfortable warmth settled over her body, but she snapped out of her trance once she realized a shadow loomed above her. Her eyes darted upwards, and she nearly screamed when she noticed his face was close to hers.

Charcoal locks stumbled carelessly on his pallid forehead, narrowly missing his steely eyes. His body loomed above hers, and his burly muscles rippled slightly as he moved. A strong jaw and fierce eyes met her gaze, which wavered slightly because of his intimidating nature.

"The claim is working, isn't it?" he asked with amusement.

She stayed silent, but she screeched when he forcefully moved her gaze upwards.

"I know it's working, Leah. My claim always works."

She tried to ignore the underlying message of his words, but she couldn't. Runty shudders slithered down her tense spine, causing her entire body to arch forwards and lean over her knees. She licked her lips, but she stopped once she noticed his eyes lingered on her lips. He was revolting!

His fingertips gently caressed her cheeks, moving downwards until he grazed his claim. She shivered out of pleasure, and she closed her eyes, despite her feelings. His touch filled her with desire. Leah wanted to please him. She was his.

"You are mine, Leah," he muttered and she nodded even though her mind screamed at her.

His lips hovered above hers, making her arch herself forward and plant herself closer to him. Her hands touched his face, bringing him forward until she could feel him. Leah was pressed against him, but it was still too much space. She needed to get closer. Desire flowed in her veins, causing her heart to beat in her ears.

_Lub-dub..._

She moved forward once more and placed herself on his lap.

_Lub-dub..._

Leah ignored his dark chuckles.

_Lub-dub..._

His breaths billowed on her face, furthering her excitement. She needed him!

_Lub-dub..._

He hurtled her on to her platform as soon as his ears perked up on the noises behind the door. Maximus could hear his guards muttering to each other, and before they could say anything else, he moved forward and opened the door. He abruptly opened the door and frightened his guards by yelling at them in Romanian.

Leah's body jolted on her platform, and she touched her chest so she could stop her heart from thrashing. Desire no longer coursed through her body, which satisfied her, yet brought fear to her mind.

Maximus could control her. She was just his possession, and he wouldn't rest until he had claimed her entirely. He would certainly throw her away after using her. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away and listened to their conversation.

"Lord Maximus, Alek's army is moving forward. His army is waiting outside for us."

Maximus glanced at Leah before he looked at his guards.

"We will attack, but you must bring Leah to the safe house. Make sure she isn't taken—and if she is, I will take your head."

The guards nodded and hurried forward, hurtling her over their shoulders. Maximus stalked out of the room without even looking at her. Typical. She wasn't of any importance to him.

Alek's army, she wondered. It sounded promising. Maybe she could escape if Alek's army moved forward.

A smirk touched her lips as she devised her plan.

* * *

><p>A growl resounded loudly in the clearing as Sam stepped forward and puffed out his chest, causing his muscles to ripple slightly. His eyes became fierce and intimidating as he glowered at the creatures that dared to cross the border. Those revolting creatures would get what they deserved!<p>

"You have crossed the border," Sam started. "Any _creatures_ that pass the border are sentenced to death."

"We understand."

Enraged at the lack of emotion, Sam glared at the leader of the group and stalked forward; however, once he was close enough to see the man, he wanted to cower in fear. The man was far taller than Sam with lithe muscles and eyes that could kill anyone. Emerald eyes stared back at him without expressing any emotion, but Sam knew that the man wanted to kill him. Power and authority radiated from his body, which moved forward the instant he realized Sam's motives.

"You knew, and yet, you crossed," he stated with his eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"We know that one of your pack mates is missing, and we can help you."

"How do you know?"

Silence surrounded them, and Sam knew he wouldn't answer the question. He narrowed his eyes, but he didn't force him to say anything — partly from fear, and partly from surprise.

"How can we trust you?"

"You can take my word, Samuel Uley, but you don't have to. My word is honest and fair, but you can choose not to believe it. If you do believe, then Leah will be safe. If you don't, then you will never see her again. The decision is yours," he uttered nonchalantly.

Sam glanced at his pack mates and nodded. Their pack was not the same without Leah bossing them around and sneering at them every five minutes. She was their sister.

"We will take your word, but first, what is your name?"

"Alek Drakos of Immortalis."

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I checked it and put it in a spell check as well as a grammar one to make sure, but mistakes still happen. If there are any questions, please message me or review. Also, Alek was mentioned twice, and if you are confused, it will clear up next chapter. If you are wondering about the lub-dub, it's supposedly the sound your heart makes. Also, the next chapter will be posted around Tuesday or Wednesday because i have not written it yet. Thank you for reading! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Colette & The Ladies

Chapter 4: **Colette & The Ladies**

Edited: January 29, 2013

**Cries filled her ears as her guards** hurried down the hallway, where prisoners threw themselves forward and screamed for help. Their bottomless pits stared at her with a mixture of pity and envy, for they used to be his possessions. Dirt coated their bodies like a second layer of skin, marring their once beautiful figures. Growls came from their stomachs, for they were rarely ever fed but were kept alive by energy.

"Leah Clearwater, you will be fine as long as you don't look into his eyes; they will only entrance you and manipulate you. Don't listen to him; his words will only convince you that everything is alright—but it isn't! His beauty will place you in a trance—one that you will never escape. Being his possession is dangerous, Leah Clearwater. Beware."

Immediately, her head turned to the side, and she nearly gasped when she found jade eyes staring back at her with recognition. Her eyes widened when time seemed to slow down and the girl reached forward, forcing Leah's gaze down. The fifteen-year-old's fingertips gingerly caressed the side of Leah's face, and she nodded when her essence travelled inside Leah's body. Leah jolted to the side when an essence entered her mind.

"W-what—"

"For reassurance," she uttered vaguely. "You are strong, Leah. Remember what I said about Maximus."

Leah closed her eyes as time seemed to speed up again. Her body jolted to the side when her guards yelled at her and then at the girl, who didn't seem bothered by their orders. She just raised her chin defiantly and chuckled under her breath.

"When Alek comes, he will destroy you. Enjoy your reign while you can, Venatoribus Inmortales," she hissed with such conjunction that it riled up the other prisoners, who lunged forward and started to bang their fists against their cells.

"King Alek will come for us!"

"The Venatoribus Inmortales will rot in Hell and watch their own kind cease to exist!"

"Our savior will arrive shortly, and his troops will murder each and every one of you!"

"Silence!"

Leah flinched when she collided with the ground, where she could feel the blood starting to pool. Guards from every corner of the hallway charged forward and started to beat the defenseless prisoners, who only screeched about their savior. They were riled up, and they wouldn't start until their king saved them.

Bellows surrounded her as she laid on the floor with her back arched. Gradually, she rose from her place and tearfully eyed the prisoners, who were suffering because of Maximus. Blood dripped onto the ground and spilled inside the drain, where everyone's waste landed. Tears pricked her eyes as her heart thrashed in her chest.

Her guard, Alcander, moved forward and snarled at the fifteen-year-old girl, whose eyes were narrowed venomously. Chuckles escaped his lips as he eyed her pitiful form; her caramel locks were tousled and matted to her forehead, which was creased and lined with sweat. Her eyes showed no traces of innocence, and instead, the flames of defiance laid behind her gaze.

Promises of death and torture laid behind her mask, and every guard feared the day she escaped because they knew it would be their last. She would kill them before Maximus even had the chance to. It was a promise she would keep.

"Do you see what you've done, little minx? You've only caused your people pain. They're taking your beatings, your pain, and your suffering. What kind of princess are you?"

She didn't say anything, but she clenched her hands.

"Colette, when will you learn to give up?"

"When will you learn that my brother is coming to get me? When will you learn that the moment his troops step inside these walls he will murder all of you?" she replied nonchalantly, but her eyes were alight with rage and victory.

Hastily, she lunged forward and clutched his throat, hurtling him forward. His face collided with the bars of her cell, and he groaned when her hands tightened on his throat. Her eyes lingered on his before she closed them and hurriedly threw her essence in his mind.

Involuntarily, his mouth opened and released screams of pure anguish. His eyes stared at her, but he no longer saw her. All he could see was his horrible past.

A smirk lifted her lips as she pushed him backwards, permitting him to leave his trance. His body quivered from pain, but he didn't say anything. Silence surrounded them as they watched Alcander slowly stand up, carefully avoiding her knowing gaze. No one said anything, but the prisoners all silently rejoiced, for their princess was protecting them from these horrid men.

"Ladies," Colette uttered, "please bow to your future queen of Immortalis, Leah Clearwater."

All the prisoners lined up in their cells and bowed at their lady. Leah blinked minutely as she gazed at the ladies who bowed at her, quietly thanking her for becoming their queen and savior. She was going to save Immortalis.

"Get up!" Alcander yelled as he tousled his raven locks. He pulled her to her feet and hoisted her onto his shoulders, which quivered immensely from fear. He shouldn't have taken this route, for his master would be alerted about the prison riot. His master would finally start to see the seeds of rebellion that were caused by Colette.

"You can't stop this from happening," Colette whispered softly, smiling at Alcander, whose back became tense. "You can't stop the future from happening."

Clearly confused, Leah touched her head and merely stared at Colette, who grinned reassuringly at her.

"Lady Leah, we have been expecting you."

Alcander threw her forward and slammed the door to the hallway while cursing under his breath. Leah shook her head and tried to make sense of everything that had just happened.

They have been expecting her.

Because she was lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed when Alcander placed her on the ground of a white room, where only a bed resided. He still cursed under his breath, but he seemed more panicked than anything else. Abruptly, he stopped and sighed, rubbing his temples with his calloused fingertips.

Leah noticed his defeat, but she didn't say anything. She stayed silent, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't trust someone who had just tortured and taunted innocent woman, who all seemed to be around her age—except Colette.

Without making any noise, she shuffled toward her platform and laid on top of it, causing her head to hum in approval. She closed her eyes as she repeatedly played over Colette's words. It seemed almost as if she knew who she was, but at the same time she didn't know who she was.

Leah was no Lady or savior. She didn't know who Alek was, and she certainly was no queen of Immortalis. Leah didn't even know what Immortalis was! They had to be mistaken. Leah was just Leah—nothing special, just average.

A breath huffed in front of her as she turned on her platform and tried to ignore their words; however, it was impossible, and all she could think about was Colette. She had slipped her essence into Leah, and she didn't know why.

There were too many questions in her head, and all of them were driving her insane with curiosity. Leah had to know what they were talking about.

"Alcander!" Maximus boomed, jolting her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened as he rushed forward, grabbed Alcander by his throat and hurtled him on to the ground. Hurriedly, he kicked Alcander continuously until he whimpered and started to plea with him.

"You lied, Alcander," he snarled as he paced around the room, glaring viciously at Alcander. "Alek's troops were not in our walls. They weren't here at all! I looked like a fool as I stood there and waited! A fool, Alcander!"

"I apologize, my lord," he whispered as his chest heaved up and down rapidly from fear. Alcander crawled toward his Lord, staring up at him with terror and determination. He grasped Maximus's leg and watched him through nearly closed eyes.

"Your actions will not be forgiven, Alcander," Maximus replied mercilessly, "but I want to know where you got your information from."

"Colette implied Alek's troops were coming. She has been saying that for days, and I had reason to believe he was coming," he responded carefully, fully aware of his foolish actions.

Maximus smirked down at Alcander before kicking his stomach and turning around. His eyes landed on Leah, and he grinned broadly when he noticed the shudders that racked her shoulders.

"Bring Colette to me, Alcander. Make sure my brother is present for this," he stated as he swaggered forward and touched the side of Leah's face.

Involuntarily, she arched forward and pressed her face to his chest. He sniggered darkly as he pulled her to his lap and kissed his claim. She tried to stifle her moans, but every time she tried, he would become more persistent.

"You are mine, Leah. Stop struggling against my claim!"

Speedily, he threw himself on top of her and roughly pressed his lips to hers, forcefully parting her lips. Leah immediately screamed and thrashed against him, but once his hands pushed her arms to the side, she stopped. She felt disgust and hatred because she wasn't supposed to be with Maximus; he wasn't her imprint!

Stop, she tried to say. Please stop.

"Lord Maximus, may we enter."

"You may enter," he said as he jumped off Leah and mentally prepared himself.

The door sluggishly opened and revealed his brother, who held Colette in his arms. She stayed silent, but once she saw Leah, she narrowed her eyes at Maximus. Her eyes sought Maximus's, but he carefully avoided her gaze by sneering down at her and grasping her chin. He cupped her cheek before slapping her away, causing her body to collapse in a heap of limbs.

Simpering daintily, she rose from her place on the ground and stood on wobbly legs, which immediately swayed to the side. Against her will, she yelped noisily and pressed her body to Cameron. He wrapped his arms around her waist and burrowed his head in the crook of her neck, not permitting her any space. She didn't even struggle against him, but Leah noticed that she gritted her teeth almost dangerously. Colette would destroy them.

"My beautiful Colette, I haven't seen you in a few days. How have my guards been treating you?" Maximus inquired, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. His tone irked Colette, but she merely beamed at him.

"They've been treating me fine," she uttered.

"I see you were taken to the showers today."

Leisurely, Leah hopped from her platform and trudged toward Maximus, who didn't even blink as she settled herself beside him. Colette's eyes involuntarily wandered toward Leah, and she nearly lunged forward when she noticed the tender mark that lay on her skin. Calmly, she whirled around and whipped her head in Maximus's direction. Her beautiful features were marred by the menacing edge that overwhelmed her face.

"She isn't yours, Maximus. She will never be yours. That mark means nothing," Colette explained.

"If it doesn't mean anything, Colette, then why are you reacting this way? I can't wait to see your brother's reaction."

A lump constricted Colette's throat as she glowered at the male who threatened to ruin their lives.

"You will never win, Venatoribus Inmortales."

"Cameron, I have finally decided to give in to your wishes. Colette will be handed to you, and she will be your possession until the day you wish to dispose of her. You are better suited for her than my ignorant guards," Maximus stated as he glanced at Alcander, who respectfully bowed his head and cast his gaze downwards.

"Thank you, brother."

Leah could only watch as Colette was hoisted onto Cameron's shoulder.

"My brother will murder you," she hissed, chuckling at the thought. "I will get my revenge. Beware."

Colette was now Cameron's possession, which brought hope to Maximus's heart. The rebellion would end soon, and Alek would be destroyed once he felt his sister's blackened essence.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! I'm not sure if this chapter makes much sense, but everything will be explained soon. Thanks! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: The Pendant

Chapter 5: **The Pendant**

Edited: March 3, 2013

**Affliction dispersed across Alek's broad** chest as he regarded the faint trail that carefully weaved between the overgrowth of La Push and his headquarters. Alek's pallid forehead naturally creased at the distress that almost overpowered him—that bothered him to no end. His mental barriers nearly collapsed when he tried to probe the link he shared with his sister, Colette.

Searing pain diffused with dread when he conceived the reason behind his sister's lack of response. The mental link they shared hung by a thread, nearly torn and blackened to the core. Cameron must have claimed his sister.

I'm sorry, he chanted in his head. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you.

Fury gushed from his chest, and he repressed himself from acting absurdly by clamping his hands around his pendant—his family's insignia, one that was inherited between the branches of relatives, passed from mate-to-mate.

Only his desire to return to Immortalis with his sister and his soul mate eased his raging heart; he longed to arrive in his homeland, where his people would welcome him with open arms, with their hearty festivals that brought warmth to his heart, and with their entrancing beings that promised him tranquility.

His mother would arrive and embrace him, speaking softly about her memories, of her eternal love for him. Alek's father would pat his shoulders, grin, and exclaim his pride for his son. His bliss, his heaven, resided in Immortalis—the land of the victorious, the strong-willed, and the immortal.

"My lord, we have received news from the Elite Team," his closest advisor, Demetre, proclaimed.

"Send them in," he ordered without even glancing at his best friend, who dipped his head obediently and dashed toward the entrance of his headquarters, granting his Elite Team permission.

Composing himself, he pivoted and focused on every emotionless face that blankly bore eyes onto his forehead, soundlessly lamenting their loss—even though their masks did not crumble under their lord's intense gaze. Young and old, seemingly timeless, stood in front of him, layered with protective gear and dark clothing.

"Nicias, as the leader of this team, I would like for you to explain this case," Alek ordered, not deterred by the odd presences that encompassed his private soldiers.

A raven-haired man, appearing the age of twenty, strode forward before kneeling in front of his king's feet. It was only when his lord's fingertips brushed against his shoulder that he sprouted from the ground and lowered his chin in a grieving manner.

"My Lord, we observed Maximus from afar as he searched for us. Your sister delivered your messages well, managing to arise suspicions in his quarters; however, because of her defiance, Maximus allowed his brother to claim her. Your sister, our beloved princess, has been claimed by Cameron, who seems to have an unearthly obsession with her. You have my most sincere apology, sir," Nicias interpreted gravely.

Alek simply remained noiseless, not permitting his facade to collapse in front of his soldiers, who depended heavily on him, who if he decomposed himself would wither internally, and who would batter themselves for conceding the claim.

"What did you discover about Maximus?" Alek investigated, hauling his and his soldiers' attention toward a matter they could easily resolve.

"He is becoming increasingly paranoid around his closest advisors and those who serve him. Nearly everyday, he checks the prisoners to make sure they are still locked away in their cells. He has captured a young lady, the shape shifter, and has claimed her as his own. I suspect—"

"He has already claimed her," Alek hissed, outraged by the thought of his mate being manipulated into doing Maximus's bidding.

"My Lord—"

Resentment advanced in his body as he prowled closer to his soldiers, who longed to retreat from their lord's bitter stare. He chortled under his breath, bringing his soldiers an unexpected chill.

"You have all done as much as you could, and I apologize for my fit of anger, but that young shape shifter is my mate. She is mine."

"Sir, I apologize—"

"It is fine," Alek uttered.

"Contact the shape shifters once more. We must start searching for Leah. If I found her once, I can find her again."

His loyal soldiers hunched themselves in his presence before marching in a straight formation toward the entrance of his headquarters. One by one, his soldiers dissolved until only one stood erect, gazing at him with sorrow.

"When did you know she was your mate?" Nicias interrogated.

"I knew for years, Nicias. I knew ever since I turned thirteen, the start of my transformation, and I saw her in my dreams, in my head, and every single waking moment since I turned thirteen. I knew where she resided, but I never probed to look for her because of the war. I promised myself I would look for her when the war ended, but it is never going to end, Nicias. Our age of tranquility has perished, and instead, violence and terror mars Immortalis.

"When she was taken, however, I immediately knew I had to liberate her from my enemy's grasp, but I have still failed her. The mark will be branded on to her, and she will always feel his presence inside her. I have failed as a mate. If I brought her into Immortalis, perhaps she wouldn't be passing through this now."

"You have not failed her, Alek," Nicias declared confidently, punting his friend's shoulder with his fist.

Alek's spirits soared for a moment, knowing his trustworthy friend, Nicias, would always be beside him.

"Let us grace these shape shifters with our presence," Nicias taunted playfully. Alek's chest rumbled, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Balmy hands wreathed him from behind, dragging her unwilling figure closer to his brawny body, crushing her on to his chest. Leah urgently tackled him before wheezing and contending with her misguided devotion toward Maximus. He simply riveted her and canted her on to his platform, looming above her jittery body.<p>

"You are more beautiful than my other possessions."

Leah barely contained her shrieks of protest when lust and jealousy coursed through her veins. Arching her body up, she shrilled in distaste when he eagerly snagged her waist and hauled her on to his lap. His hands jaunted toward his brand without hesitation, and he simpered when she flinged herself on to him.

His lips caressed the imprint of his neck, admiring the insignia of his kingdom on her flesh. All his possession carried the same insignia, but Leah was special. Her brand would not be easily removed from her skin—even if her mate correctly performed the ritual to eliminate marks.

"You are mine, Leah," he teased.

Chuckling, he cast her body away from him with a flick of his hand. She hollered and combated with her needs, cautiously peering at him through waned eyelids. He had just shown her he didn't need her—unless he requested her to satisfy him with her presence.

"Unfortunately, I have matters to attend to, Leah. Enjoy your night."

Suppressing her frustrated wails, she soundlessly hurdled herself toward the entrance of her room, trying in vain to escape from that horrid immortal. As she swerved, she caught a glimpse of a silver chain on the ground, near her platform. Leah curiously advanced toward the chain, plucking it from the floor. Her fingertips traced the chain before wandering toward the pendant that hung from it.

Her breath caught as she ogled the enticing piece of jewelry. Diamonds intertwined with the sterling chain, trailing downwards until it diffused at the center into tinier pieces of diamonds. Heart shaped stones of sapphires and diamonds formed the pendants, but when Leah examined it more intently, she found that the sapphires formed the chant Immortalis.

A surge of energy trespassed her body when she slipped the pendant around her neck. Familiarity rushed inside her body, and she sealed her eyes, savoring the sensations the pendant offered her.

Her eyes trekked toward the region where she had found the pendant, and her eyebrows furrowed when she perceived the note that lingered there.

Lady Leah, I hope you enjoy my gift. Yours will be given to you soon, but for now, keep mine. It will keep you safe and engaged.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't written a chapter of Possession in a month, but I was busy with school and with my other story, Angelique, on Wattpad. I will continue updating regularly once more, so expect another update by the end of this week or sooner. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!<p> 


End file.
